Un rumbo diferente
by Lady Stewart
Summary: Bella es una dulce y joven muchacha con una vida tranquila, cuando sin esperarlo dos hermosos ángeles llegan a su vida para marcarla y cambiar su futuro... Edward un frío y distante empresario, ¿será que algo podrá unir las vidas de estos seres opuestos?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia, si es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Monz Pollen Beta FFAD **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Así que este era el motivo por el cual esos dos pequeños ángeles habían ido a parar en mis manos y no en las de él, por suerte… Lo miraba con incredibilidad en mis ojos, con rabia y desprecio. No me consideraba una persona que juzgara sin conocer, pero con él podría hacer una excepción.

Suspiré sonoramente mirándolo de frente sin dejar que esa miraba verde penetrante me hiciera flaquear ni un solo segundo. Sonreí tristemente negando con la cabeza dejando que me invadieran los recuerdos de los comentarios de mi mejor amiga, Alice. -"¿Estás segura de enfrentarte a él? Dicen que es un hombre despiadado" "Lo llaman el señor de hielo" "Nunca sonríe, ni cuando posa en las revistas"- Había dicho ella cuando al fin luego de muchos meses por fin había dado con el paradero de ese hombre y había tomado la decisión de ir a hacerle una visita. Pobre ilusa de mí al pensar que nadie era capaz de ser como me habían descrito que era.

Edward Cullen era así, había viajado desde Seattle hacia Nueva York para poder poner fin a lo que estos últimos meses había puesto mi vida patas arriba, todo lo hacía por Chloe y Andrew, mis hermosos ángeles. Así que aquí me encontraba frente al todopoderoso señor del hielo, luchando contra mis emociones.

— ¿Entonces eso es todo señor Cullen? — dije dándole el mayor tono frío a mi voz, apretando mis dientes controlando así la ira que me consumía junto a las lágrimas en mis ojos.

— Sí, y ahora si no le importa tengo trabajo importante que atender — dijo sin alterarse, avanzando hacia la puerta de su oficina abriéndome la puerta en una clara invitación a marcharme de allí. Me detuve un segundo cerrando los ojos para volverlos a abrir rápidamente, mirándolo con determinación.

— Entonces no se preocupe, mañana mismo estará aquí mi abogado, con los papeles firmados y así podrá firmarme usted la patria potestad de los niños, nunca más va a tener que preocuparse por ellos — dije y sin esperar más y antes de que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas me encaminé hacia los ascensores, esperando impacientemente a que llegara alguno, y una vez dentro, dejé que las lágrimas salieran libremente, pensando que no quería saber más de ese cruel hombre, y asumiendo que debía cuidar y proteger de Chloe y Andrew, porque a partir de ahora, me tenían solamente a mí.

* * *

_**Bueno acá les dejo el prólogo de esta nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado... Nos leemos pronto! Besitos :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia, si es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Monz Pollen Beta FFAD **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Forks es un pequeñito pueblo situado en la península de Olympic, al noreste del estado de Washington. Su cielo siempre permanece encapotado, es el lugar de todos Estados Unidos donde más llueve y raro es el día en que no lo hace.

Yo, Bella Swan, he vivido ahí desde el día en que nací. A mi padre, Charlie, le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en esa época como el jefe de policía de ese pueblo, y me mudé ahí con él y mi madre.

Al cabo de los años, cuando yo apenas tenía 13 años, mis padres se divorciaron.

Mi madre se había enamorado de un compañero de trabajo en su taller de escritura. Iba allí a leer y comentar libros con sus nuevos amigos, ella vio en Phil su vía de escape de este pueblo. Para nadie es secreto que nunca le gustó vivir aquí, amaba a mi padre tanto como me ama a mí, pero eso no le fue suficiente para quedarse anclada en Forks. Mi padre a pesar de que la amaba y la sigue amando, lo aceptó y así pidieron el divorcio.

Actualmente tengo 22 años, acabo de terminar mi carrera de enfermería y vivo en una pequeña casita, en uno de los mejores barrios de Seattle, el cual adquirí gracias a mis ahorros y ayuda de mis padres. Mi madre Renée vive con su nuevo marido Phil en Jacksonville. Yo decidí quedarme un poco más cerca de mi padre por eso vivo en Seattle, aunque estén separados siempre han estado atentos de mí y me ayudan en lo que pueden.

En mi dúplex vivo sola. Hasta hace poco tenía a mi pareja Jake que me visitaba casi casa fin de semana. Con él todo era sencillo, teníamos gustos parecidos, la relación al principio fue algo complicada, pero en poco tiempo arreglamos nuestras diferencias y todo marchó bien.

Él es muy atractivo, su pelo negro azabache siempre brillante, al principio lo llevaba en una coleta, pero lo convencí de que se lo cortara bastante y lo lleva casi rapado. Sus ojos son de un tono castaño muy oscuro, su piel es olivácea y en su cara aún tiene rasgos infantiles como la redondez en su barbilla, a pesar de sus 21 años. Su cuerpo es bien musculoso, nunca me han gustado los musculitos pero en Jacob lucen muy bien.

Todo en él era fantástico. Pero ya se sabe lo que se dice; amor de lejos, amor de pendejos…

Ahora mismo me encontraba caminando por las calles de Seattle, luego de que con mi mejor amiga Alice habíamos ido a tomar algo y entregar algunas solicitudes de empleo en varios hospitales o pequeñas clínicas con la esperanza de que pronto pudiera obtener empleo. Iba por las calles de Seattle con mis audífonos puestos conectados a mi Ipod, por la bajo tarareaba las canciones que tanto me sabía de memoria, casi como autómata saqué las llaves de casa de mi bolso, pensando que lo primero que quería hacer al entrar en casa era quitarme esos malditos tacones que llevaba, deshacerme de esas ropas ceñidas y colocarme la pijama para disfrutar de una sesión con mi sofá, una taza caliente de chocolate y un maratón de películas cursis. Subí el único escalón que había en la entrada de casa y trastabillé con algo que había en la suelo, lo que logró que fuera a parar de rodillas, logrando así rasparme mis rodillas y palmas de las manos. He aquí la torpe Bella, supongo que el motivo principal del porque decidí estudiar enfermería…

Pero algo llamó mi atención… Estaba tomando impulso para levantarme y al alzar mi cabeza parpadeé varias veces como si quisiera salir de un sueño, frente a mi encontré un carrito de bebé. Impresionada y con mis labios entreabiertos, quité mis audífonos y dejé caer el bolso a un lado, acercándome al carrito con pasos cautelosos, sabiendo lo que me encontraría pero a la vez con miedo. Un suspiro entrecortado salió de entre mis labios cuando al levantar la mantita que lo cubría me encontré a un par de hermosos niños como de un año de edad mirándome con confusión y algo de temor. Cerré los ojos y negué tragando el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta, ahora si estaba jodida.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Llamar a la policía y que a estos bebés los mandaran a un centro de acogida con la posibilidad de que los separaran o ocultarlos en mi casa con posibles cargos de secuestro de menores? Lo que tenía claro era una cosa, estaba completamente jodida.

* * *

**Bueno chicas acá les dejo el primer capítulo que espero les guste…**

**¡Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews!**

**Y por último aunque no menos importante… No es necesario decirlo porque ya deben saberlo ¬¬ pero esta historia va por ustedes chicas. Ustedes que me entusiasmaron a escribirla y sobretodo a publicarla, Hasly y Jacquie… ¡Las amo weonas! Nunca cambien :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia, si es mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Monz Pollen Beta FFAD **

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones y tragué saliva cuando las pequeñas voces dentro del cochecito de bebé parecieron sincronizarse y hacer un dúo perfecto, colocándose a llorar.

Entré a casa empujando el cochecito y lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi amiga Alice mientras mecía a los pequeños, ella siempre parecía tener la solución a todo. En esa llamada telefónica apenas y le conté nada, y ella con notar el nerviosismo en mi voz no hizo preguntas, por suerte. Colgué el teléfono y fui hasta la sala a atender el llanto de esos niños, suspiré y con extremo cuidado los coloqué sentados en el sofá, acomodados entre cojines, me puse frente a ellos y los miré detenidamente con mis manos en mis caderas como si ellos fueran a darme las respuestas que yo necesitaba.

Parecía que salir de esa cárcel llamada cochecito era lo que deseaban ya que su llanto cesó de inmediato. Calculaba que más o menos tuvieran como un añito de vida según su aspecto, sus pequeños ojos eran idénticos de un color verde jade hermoso con unas raras pintitas negras, sus pieles eran muy pálida dándole un aspecto de hermosos muñequitos acompañados del cabello rubio platino, los pequeños eran una monada y muy simpáticos, la sonrisa nunca abandonada sus rostros, si tan solo supieran lo que estaban viviendo, suspiré y de inmediato reí al escuchar que el niño hizo un sonido expulsando sus gases haciendo reír a su hermana también.

Me acerqué unos pasos más a ellos y me arrodillé en el suelo, haciéndoles un poco de cosquillas y muecas raras haciendo que me fueran tomando un poco de confianza. Estaba metida en ese pequeño mundo, entre risas y chillidos alegres olvidándome de lo que nos rodeaba y las circunstancias que eran, solo disfrutando de ese momento cuando un grito ahogado me hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe, sobresaltándome, haciéndome mirar hacia la puerta del salón, viendo a Alice con sus ojos como platos, la cual debió de haber usado la copia de las llaves que ella misma se había sacado.

Vale, era cierto que no le había comentado nada de la gravedad de este asuntito por teléfono, pero tampoco esperaba verla así, ella siempre era positiva, así que ¿dónde quedó eso cuando más lo necesito?

Me levanté despacio y les sonreí a los pequeños sin querer transmitirle el temor, sentándome a un lado del niño sin perderlos de vista pero a la vez atenta de Alice, haciéndole una seña a esta, que se acercó y me miró cuestionándome con la mirada, mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo al lado de la niña, me miró y supe que comenzaría aquí todo.

Estuvimos hablando por bastante rato, donde le expliqué minuciosamente cada detalle desde que había terminado nuestra pequeña salida de hace apenas un hora hasta el momento en que ella llegó a mi casa. Me hizo decenas de preguntas a las cuales contesté tragándome mi estado de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Cuando terminamos de hablar y que ella estuvo conforme, se levantó y se puso a rebuscar entre las mantitas de los pequeños y el bolso que traían con ellos, rodé los ojos negando con la cabeza, no iba a encontrar nada, nadie sería tan estúpido como para abandonar a un par de niños y dejar pistas, ¿cierto?

Tomé a los niños a cada uno poniéndolos sobre mis caderas y salí con ellos del salón llevándolos conmigo hacia la cocina, donde al llegar los senté en la encimera, vigilándolos de cerca mientras les preparaba un tazón de fruta molida, quien sabe cuándo fue la última vez que comieron. Comencé a cantarles canciones infantiles, sonriendo feliz viendo como aplaudían y reían. Paré de cantar y me giré sobre mis pies cuando vi a Alice entrar como una loca a la cocina, gritando incoherencias y moviendo lo que parecía ser un papel en sus manos, zarandeándolo sobre su cabeza.

—¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!– gritó esta vez con voz un poco más clara, haciéndome fruncir el ceño al no entender a que se refería.

Su sonrisa no se iba de su rostro. Al verme con mis cejas alzadas y que no le hacía caso cuando me giré de nuevo protegiendo las ropitas de los pequeños con unas servilletas y comencé a darle de comer, gritó exasperada.

—Bella, ¿te importaría prestarme un poquito de atención? ¡Esto es importante!– me dijo con su tono de voz irritado.

Suspiré y le hice una seña con mi cabeza para que hablara, siguiendo con mi tarea. Se acercó a mi hasta quedar a mi lado y me mostró el papel que sostenía entre sus manos, inconscientemente leí su contenido en voz alta.

—Contactar con Edward Cullen, motivo Chloe y Andrew Cullen– miré a Alice y a los niños, alternadamente.

—Así que, Chloe y Andrew Cullen, preciosos nombres– dijo Alice mientras acariciaba las mejillas de los mellizos, a los que estos rieron contentos, supongo que al escuchar sus nombres.

Alice siguió jugando un poco con ellos y yo por mi parte se dedicó a terminar de darles de comer. Una vez que terminamos esa tarea, jugamos por bastante rato con los niños hasta que estos empezaron a caer rendidos, pestañeando repetidas veces a causa del sueño que sentían. Ambas tomamos a cada uno de los pequeños y los llevamos al baño, donde le dimos un baño y jugamos con ellos, terminando con las ropas mojadas, pero secretamente felices de tener este nuevo suceso en nuestras vidas, luego cuando terminamos, les pusimos sus pijamas los cuales se encontraban en su bolso de viaje junto a unos biberones y pañales, prepararon sus biberones los cuales tomaron cayendo dormidos mientras lo bebían, luego de eso ambas los pusimos en la cama, arropándolos con unas mantas y protegidos con almohadas para que no cayeran al suelo y se lastimaran, apagué la luz y salimos de la habitación, quedándonos en el umbral de la puerta donde los observamos dormir y suspiramos a la vez, mirándonos entre nosotras. Fuimos hacia la cocina donde preparé café acompañado de unas galletas y nos sentamos en la mesa, volviendo a mirarnos fijamente y Alice fue la primera en hablar.

—No lo hagas Bella, lo veo en tu mirada. Te estás encariñando de ellos y eso solamente te va a hacer sufrir– dijo mostrando una seriedad que no era muy propia de ella. Yo por mi parte simplemente asentí sabiendo que mi amiga llevaba toda la razón.

Esa noche cuando me acosté en mi cama, abrazando a esos pequeños bultitos que me acompañaban, quedé pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Alice en la cocina, pero sin embargo sabía que ya era algo tarde. Sin poder evitarlo, ese par de niños en menos de 24 horas se habían colado en mi corazón e indudablemente en mi vida, nada volvería a ser lo mismo a partir de aquí y eso ambas lo sabíamos.

* * *

**Bueno acá con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero les agrade y me sigan leyendo.**

**Muchos besos y ¡gracias por ****sus alertas, favoritos y reviews!**


End file.
